EO CHALLENGE: pick a star
by liliths
Summary: EO challenge: one prompt - two brothers - seven days - a hundred words - a million possibilities - pick a star. 1o: prickle.
1. rain

**EO challenge word: rain. I am a multi-fandom bitch who enters way too many challenges for my own good. Dedicated to Angel for birthday reasons. Set before 6.1.**

* * *

rain

* * *

If he has learned anything, it's how pain works.

Pain needs attention. It eats away your flesh, robs you of your senses, robs you of your emotions, and blocks out all else for the sake of having the spotlight. Then, if it really likes you, it takes away your sanity, too.

But somehow, the burning sensations are fading, the emotions are fading, and his memories are slipping through his fingers like water. He feels no more pain; he feels nothing.

Sam gasps as he opens his eyes, free of pain. Then, he feels something else, something miraculous, something _impossible_.

Rain.


	2. grouch

**Thanks to all who reviewed. No specific time, no warnings.**

* * *

grouch

* * *

"God, _dammit,_ Sam!" Dean yelled at his brother.

"Well, someone's grouchy today." Sam snapped back.

Dean bit his tongue to keep from making a snide remark, finding it increasingly hard after the fifth time he'd come back to the motel to find Sam snoozing on his bed. The kid probably had lice.

"So," Sam asked. "What did you find out from the cops?"

"_Nothing. _They don't know jack squat."

"Okay, just asking." Sam went back to his laptop with a roll of his eyes.

Dean sighed as he sat back on his bed. "You're right, Sam."

"What?"

"I'm grouchy today."


	3. file

**Warnings: contains spoilers for season seven finale. Dedicated to Irma because it's her birthday.**

* * *

file

* * *

"And…done. Make three copies of this and file them."

Dick Roman smiled his cold and emotionless smile as he clicked his pen shut against his chin, ambition gleaming in his soulless eyes. He gave the signed contract to his assistant, Susan, before directing his attention over to the demon lounging casually in an nearby armchair, legs crossed and holding a glass half full of alcohol, as if the devil's trap above his head didn't even exist.

The said king of hell smiled and raised his glass and drank. The leviathan followed his example.

_"Crowley will always screw you over."_


	4. swirl

**I swear to Lucifer the next person who says raim will have their soul tormented.**

* * *

swirl

* * *

She loved ballet–loved every elegant hop and every graceful twirl a ballerina makes, every flawless move, every ounce of perfection required to dance.

_Abby_ would dance to the music all day long, a twirl there and a hop here. She was perfect, and she _felt_ perfect. _Bela_ would dance, too. She would twist her body upwards and land on the tip of her toes at precisely the right millisecond, perfection that will make even the best ballerina jealous.

Bela Talbot swirls and twirls, but there's a pained expression on her face when she looks at Abby smile.


	5. incendio

**Mostly because we all love Charlie Bradbury. Possibly AU, no spoilers for any particular episode and no specific time.**

* * *

incendio

* * *

Strands of red hair flies into her face as she digs her way down, a slow progress deep into the ground. Finally feeling her shovel hit something hard and firm, she sighs in relief. _Finally._ The Winchesters had made the art of grave digging look so easy.

Peeling the wooden lid off of the coffin, Charlie gags as the smell hits her nose.

"Hello, Professor Dolores Umbridge," she whispers, flicking hair out of her eyes as she salts the bones with a sprinkle of gasoline. The fan lights a match, about to throw it down, before she hesitates.

"_Incendio!"_


	6. back

**A placeholder dedication for Z. I'm so sorry, I'll get your proper dedication in soon. Spoilers for Let it Bleed, season six episode twenty-one.**

* * *

back

* * *

"I swear if you bring up Lisa and Ben to me, I will _break_ your nose."

Dean doesn't want to remember anything, just drown in the horror of today and not look back on yesterday's grief or contemplate the new challenges he'd face when tomorrow comes. He hates himself for what he did, for dragging his loved ones into the tangled mess he called his life, for treating Ben like John would've treated him. Dean Winchester hates it, so he does what he always does.

He walks along the lonely and winding road without looking back.


	7. bang

**Spoilers for Heart, season two episode seventeen.**

* * *

bang

* * *

Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester learned not to wince at the sound of a gunshot a long time ago, their childhoods echoing with the banging of guns and the clanging of knives, the sound of battle itself, with their father as a drill sergeant. Of course, John Winchester never was really much of a parent to the brothers.

Shooting Madison though? A bang rang out through the near-empty apartment as a body fell to the ground with a thud, and Dean Winchester loses his stoic expression and simply _cringes_ with tears in his eyes.

Funny how things worked.


	8. monster

**Halloween challenge: make your own monster. But why would I make my own when I have this little devil here? Spoilers for season four finale.**

* * *

monster

* * *

_You're a _freak_!_

Sam wants to say he's sorry, apologize to a younger version of himself. He wants to apologize for leading them down this road, for the demon blood, for lying, _everything_, but his spit clogs up his throat and his eyes widen at the sudden inability for speech. Instantly, he was at the mirror, watching his face disintegrate, crumbling facades of skin, revealing this _thing_ with sunken eyes and horrible slobbery mouths. A scream reaches his throat, but it comes out as a demonic shriek.

Sam Winchester wasn't a freak.

He was a monster.


	9. panic

**Because NaNoWriMo, I have like no time to write. Spoilers for Death's Door season seven episode ten. I'm so sorry I couldn't find the dedication to fill all the requirements.**

* * *

panic

* * *

Panic wasn't really Bobby's thing. Sure, there were some moments in his life where he wanted to run away and hide, to cower in a corner. Sure, he wasn't completely devoid of fear. That would've been ridiculous. But panic implied that he couldn't think, that he was _so, so, so afraid_ that he needed to run around in a delirious and hyperventilating mess.

_Bang, _goes the gun. _Bang, _the gun goes again. _Bang,_ it goes a third time.

He feels the bullet pass through the side of his face, and _that's_ when he panics.


	10. prickle

**Spoilers for the pilot?**

* * *

prickle

* * *

Thorns prickled Sam Winchester's finger as he broke the rose's stem. A small drop of blood appeared, and he quickly tried to hide the flower as he heard Jessica come out of the apartment building's front door. He was planning on giving the rose to her, but before he could open his mouth, she interrupted.

"Roses are lame, you know that?" she said playfully.

He went to the flower shop after the fire, looking for some grave flowers. "Some roses, sir?" asked the clerk, cutting a fresh bouquet of carnations. Sam froze.

"No, those carnations look fine."


End file.
